


Unconventional Therapy and Leg Day

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Blowjobs, Chan was a virgin, College AU, Edging, Friends to Lovers, Lowkey D/s dynamic, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a gay mess, Minho is very sexually active, Minho really likes Chan's dick, Minho rides Chan, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top chan, Woojin gives sage advice, additional tags will be added later, and getting his leg workout, for stress relief!! yay!!, handjobs, killing two birds with one stone, like a small bit of angst because Minho's past relationships fucked him up a bit, mention of woobin, not anymore tho lol, other members are included! but like once, past Minho/Woojin kinda, powerbottom Minho, so with part 2, suprise! theyre switches, the group as a whole is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan is stressed. Minho has an....interesting solution.





	1. And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all here we fucking go back at it again with the smut!!!! This time I'm indulging my love of subby top Chan because....good shit. And power bottom Minho? Also good shit.  
> Also,,,,you might have noticed that this is a two shot!!! I know crazy coming from me after my one shots and abandoned chapter fics!! But it just works best having two chapters.  
> This is the first fic where I wrote entirely from Chan's perspective because I write Minho so much LMAO (although part 2 is gonna be Minho again because I am...predictable.)  
> Also also if you're wondering: sex does actually help you relax. It's proven. Minho is not making anything up.  
> Hope you enjoy~

It was a situation that shouldn’t have happened. Chan wasn’t 100% sure exactly _how_ it happened in the first place.

Well, okay, maybe he did. It was because he was stressed.

Chan loved being a music major, he really did. But this was his seventh semester in a row taking 20 credit hours of classes and he was dangerously close to jumping in front of a moving car. And not in the way that everyone jokes about, like he legitimately wanted his suffering to end.

He was thankful to all of his friends for helping him keep his sanity and giving him encouragement, but honestly what Chan needed was probably some solid counseling. Or, maybe at least a full 8 hours of sleep.

 

“Hyung? Are you almost done with your paper? Changbin just texted asking why we aren’t at the dining hall yet, we were supposed to meet him half an hour ago.”

Lee Minho was one of Chan’s closest friends amongst their little group as well as his roommate, someone Chan could always rely on. A year younger, a dance major, absolute sweetheart but also the devil, who loved dick almost as much as he loved dancing. When Minho wasn’t regaling the tales of his latest hookup he was aggressively encouraging whoever needed it most-which was usually Chan.

Chan groaned, running his hands over his face.

“I’ve barely typed out one page, and I still need 2 more. How the fuck do they expect me to have even 2 pages worth of review for a community orchestra concert? There isn’t that much to say about it, and Dr. Park knows how much I hate being overly critical.”

“Did you try setting the spacing so it’s a bit larger than 2 point?” Minho suggested, rolling over in his spot on Chan’s bed (despite his own bed being literally 5 feet away), and leaning his head off of the side- he was clearly bored and was likely desperate to leave but he stayed there, something Chan definitely appreciated.

“No, I have to submit it by email so I can’t get away with that trick,” Chan replied with a sigh.

“Damn,” Minho said, “well you should at least take a break for dinner hyung, your brain isn’t going to work if you don’t eat something.”

“No, no, I can do this, I just have to get back into the flow of it,” Chan argued, “go ahead without me.”

Minho huffed, “if I leave you alone, you’re just going to sit in that chair and overwork yourself into an anxiety attack. I’m not going anywhere until you move away from that laptop.”

“I promise that won’t happen this time- I can feel my creative juices starting to flow, I swear!”

“Can they flow any faster? I have to go to the gym later I don’t want it to be 10 pm when I get there. Today’s leg day.”

“I told you go ahead without me, I’ll be fine!”

“And I already told _you_ that I’m not leaving you alone, hyung! I know how you function.”

Chan just sighed again, it was pointless to try and argue further - Minho was extremely stubborn.

“Alright, stay here then. Maybe Changbin can bring dinner to us,” he said, and Minho just hummed in response.

 

Two more hours passed, and Chan’s train of focus remained at at its station, to great annoyance.

Minho was getting super antsy, Chan could hear him shifting every few minutes- still on Chan’s bed.

(Chan has complained about this numerous times, that fact that Minho was _always_ sitting on Chan’s bed instead of his own. Minho’s excuse was that he loved Chan’s memory foam mattress topper. Which-fair, it was really comfy, like laying on a cloud.)

 

“Channie-hyung. Have you written _anything_ in the past 30 minutes?” Minho asked.

Chan responded by slamming his head against the keyboard with a loud groan.

“I’ll take that as a no. Seriously, hyung, take a goddamn break and relax before you have an aneurysm or something. When was the last time you got laid?”

Chan turned around and looked over at his best friend. Minho was in a very bizarre position, with one leg sticking up and leaning against the wall and the other leg bent forward and dangling right next to the back of Minho’s head; like some odd human pretzel.

“I’ve never gotten laid, you know that Min,” Chan said, raising an eyebrow at him, “and how the hell are you even remotely comfortable?”

“Shut up it’s a flexibility stretch. And you mean to tell me that it’s your senior year of college and you’ve still never done the dirty even once?” Minho quipped back.

“Not everyone is as sexually active as you are.”

“Just call me a slut, everyone else does.”

“Everyone else are assholes, there’s nothing wrong with liking sex all the time.”

“So then how come you’ve never done it?”

Chan blushed, embarrassment creeping over him, “I’ve just never really had anyone catch my eye, or if I dated someone it fell through before we got that far. And I want to be able to trust the person I sleep with for the first time, and not very many people out there are trustworthy enough.”

Minho shrugged and made a face that seemed to say ‘you got me there’ and the let the conversation end.

Chan turned back to his laptop, and tried to get back to work. Keyword: tried.

Another 15 minutes passed and all he had managed to do was type a sentence, delete it, retype it, and delete it again.

“I can’t do this,” he lamented, “Minho I need you to kill me so I don’t have to deal with this stupid paper.”

Minho snickered, “I could crush your head between my thighs, would that work?”

His snicker turned into a full bodied laugh, but then that laugh died down way too quickly.

“Actually….that idea gives me an even better idea. A kinda crazy idea, but it certainly would help out the both of us.”

Chan side-eyed the other suspiciously.

“What kind of idea?” he questioned.

Minho grinned devilishly. Oh no.

“You know how I deal with my stress, right hyung?” he asked.

“You go out, meet some guy from Grindr, and-as you always phrase it- ‘get dicked’. Where are you going with this?”

“Well, _you_ are stressed. Don’t even try to sugarcoat it, I know you too well. And _I_ need to do my squats, because these legs don’t keep themselves in shape. So what if….” Minho paused for dramatic effect. Chan had an urge to roll his eyes.

“What if…..I rode you?”

Oh. Was that all?

“I mean, I wouldn’t say that was your craziest idea-wait _what_.”

“Think about it! It would help you relax and it would be just like my usual squat routine! It’s like killing two birds with one stone!” Minho explained.

Chan gaped at him, mind still reeling. Was he actually legitimately suggesting this??

“Ok first of all, we were _just_ talking about why I haven’t slept with anyone before.Second of all, I thought you swore off any sexual encounters with any of your friends after what happened with Woojin? That hookup almost tore your friendship apart!”

“It got awkward with Woojin because we let it get awkward. That’s not gonna happen this time, I’ll make sure of it,” Minho assured, “it’s a perfectly valid suggestion. Sex is an incredible way to relieve stress, and that exactly what you need right now.”

“Is there a screw loose in your head? Sex is not going to help me. I’ll be fine in the morning after I get a good night’s sleep.”

“....you have insomnia hyung. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get more than a few hours each night. That argument is invalid.”

“Ok fine but this is still a crazy idea!”

“I never said it wasn’t crazy, and sure it probably seems impulsive-stop nodding asshole, and don’t you start saying anything I’m not done- but if I didn’t think it would be helpful I wouldn’t have mentioned it.  There’s psychological proof that sex helps people relax, because it releases endorphins, or whatever, I remember learning about it in my Pysch class a couple years ago. You said you wanted someone you could trust for your first time, right? We’re best friends, who better to trust than me? Especially since I know what I’m doing. I’m clean, I get tested monthly, I have condoms, there’s literally zero risks to this.”

Chan hated how compelling Minho’s argument was. But at the same time, anything would be better than spending another minute staring at that goddamn concert review assignment.

“Well…..ok then.”

Minho blinks a couple times.

“Wait, really? Wow I...was not expecting you to agree that easily,” he said.

“I mean, you have good reasoning, and if you really think there’s no risk for our friendship being affected...yeah let’s do it,” Chan replied.

The same cat-like grin from earlier returned to Minho’s face.

“I’m going to make this completely worth it. Go take your clothes off and get on the bed,” he ordered.

Chan’s eyes widened slightly at Minho’s sudden bossiness right off the bat, and was surprised at how easily he found himself complying as he stood up and walked over to his bed while pulling his shirt off. He sat on top of the mattress and tugged off his pants, dropping them onto the floor below. His face heated up as it began to sink in that this was happening- Chan had really just agreed to have sex with one of his closest friends.

“You’re completely sure this is going to help me destress?” he asked, for extra reassurance.

Minho nodded, digging through his chest of drawers across the room, “positive. Orgasms are fucking therapeutic-pun intended. Hey catch!”

Chan snatched the bottle that was tossed at him out of the air, looking down at it curiously and then realizing that it was lube. Another object hit him lightly on the chest right after- a single packaged condom. He set the two items off to the side and looked back over at Minho, who was fiddling with his phone and had yet to remove his own clothing.

“Yah, why are you still dressed? I fell exposed over here,” Chan complained.

Minho just smiled and kept tapping at his phone, and a few seconds later the beginning chords of Havana was coming out of the device’s speaker.

“Just setting up my striptease playlist. It’s your first sexual experience, the least I can do is start it off by giving you a show, to help set the mood,” he answered.

As the music kept playing, Minho started swaying his hips to the beats, getting into the rhythm and tempo. Chan had seen Minho dance plenty of times before, seen him do some very provocative moves on the stage, from hip thrusts to body rolls. But somehow, this was very different, it felt more personal, more alluring. The way he dragged his hands all over his body, slowly pulling at the hem of his shirt with the motion, lifting it up, up, until it was over his head and then swiftly tossed aside. Without missing a beat Minho’s hands flew to his belt, and at the same time he pointed his gaze directly at Chan. Chan gulped, but was frozen under the direct stare, unable to look away. The younger man started undoing his belt very slowly, still maintaining eye contact- expression dripping with seduction. It was easy to see why Minho was able to get hookups left and right, he knew exactly how to move and how to look to get anyone under his spell. Chan had never seen this side of him before, had never really thought about him in that way until this moment. Now- he couldn’t think of anything else.

Minho pulled his belt out of the loops, biting his lower lip at the same time, and Chan’s eyes shifted to follow the plump muscle slowly reappearing from behind the upper row of teeth. That mouth curled up into a smirk and it was then that Chan realized just how hard he was already, and how Minho had clearly noticed and it was all going the way he had planned.

The music shifted, the sound of Camila’s voice being replaced by an Ariana song, and Minho easily adjusted the sway of his hips to fit the new song. With each hit of this new tempo, Minho undid the button and zipper of his jeans and pushed them down inch by inch, over his pelvis and down to his knees, and then used his feet to yank them off the rest of the way. In any other scenario it would have looked ridiculous, but somehow Minho managed to make it look sexy. With just his underwear left (boxer briefs, Chan observed), Minho’s own arousal was clear to see, and at this point there really was no going back to how anything was before.

Sure, they had seen each other in various states of undress before, had witnessed (and joked about) the usual morning wood that both of them would deal with, it was inevitable being friends for so long as well as sharing a dorm with each other. But it was a completely different situation to be almost naked with your best friend/roommate because you were about to sleep with him.

“So, how was it?” Minho asked, walking over and crawling onto the bed to sit on his knees, facing Chan, “would you say the mood has been appropriately set?”

“Uh-yeah, yeah, you were great,” answered Chan, trying to sound more calm than he actually was.

Minho winked at him, and then shifted forward so that he was straddling Chan’s lap.  The expression on his face suddenly shifted to something more serious, as he spoke again, “before we go any further, I just want to verify that you’re still completely on board with this. Consent is really important to me, and if you want to stop at _any_ time, tell me and we’ll stop. You’re my best friend, I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or push you into something you don’t really want to do.”

Chan blinked several times, taking in what Minho said and thinking of how to respond.

“I mean...I’m definitely nervous…” he began, “but what you said just now definitely gave me a lot of reassurance. I-I trust you Min, you know I do, so I’m fully okay to keep going.”

Minho gave him a big smile, the kind of smile that was Chan’s personal favorite: eyes crinkling up, little indents at the corner of his mouth showing, bunny teeth peeking out.

“Perfect,” Minho said, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

He leaned forward and Chan met him halfway, It was a bit weird because of who it was that he was kissing, but also quite pleasant- Minho had very soft lips and used the perfect amount of pressure.

Now, Chan wasn’t completely naive, he had a decent amount of experience with kissing, making out, even grinding while making out. So when he felt Minho’s tongue run across his lips, he opened up immediately, allowing the wet muscle to tangle against his own tongue as the kiss deepened and became more and more heated and intense. The temperature of the room seemed to increase, and Chan barely even heard the music in the background anymore as it shuffled from one sultry song to another.  Minho ran his fingers through Chan’s hair, tugging on the curls and drawing out a low moan form the back of his throat. The dancer tugged harder and at the same time grinded down. Both of them inhaled sharply, and Chan felt an electrifying jolt surge through him.

Fuck, that felt _amazing_.

Chan’s hands had been kinda hovering in the air the whole time they were kissing (he wasn’t sure where to put them), and Minho pulled away from Chan’s scalp momentarily to grab said hands and place them both directly on his ass, pressing them against the cheeks to encourage Chan to start squeezing them- which he did, kneading them at the same pace that Minho was grinding. Minho moaned loudly, and leaned forward so his weight pushed Chan backwards so he fell back onto the mattress, while still keeping their mouths connected and maintaining the movement of his pelvis.

In this position, their dicks were pressing against each other directly, the thin fabric of their underwear being the only barrier. Minho used his own hands to move Chan’s again, sliding the fingers beneath the waistband and pushing them down over his ass and down his thighs. As Chan felt the bare skin of the man on top of him, the first thought to cross his mind was how soft Minho was. Soft lips, soft thighs, soft ass, soft skin. Just...soft.

Minho pulled away from Chan’s mouth and started mouthing at his neck, sucking lightly but not leaving any marks, then trailing down to his collarbone, down his chest, down his stomach, down his abdomen, and then hovering around the waistband of his boxers. He bit down on the elastic, and then using his teeth, pulled the undergarment down. Or, at least tried to. The issue with wearing boxers and having a penis was that Chan’s erection got on the fabric and Minho couldn’t lift the elastic high enough to fix the issue, making what was supposed to be a sexy trick...fall a little flat.

Chan let out a laugh as Minho gave up after a couple tries, cursing while he sat up and yanked them down with his hands and allowing Chan’s dick to finally spring free with a bounce. With the offending article out of the way, Minho threw it aside and tugged his own underwear the rest of the way off his legs and tossed it as well, before turning back to give his full attention to Chan’s crotch area.

“Oh….wow,” Minho said, staring down at it, “that is….a very nice dick.”

Chan gave him a confused look, “um…thank you?”

“No seriously,” Minho continued, “I have seen a lot of nice dicks and that is a _very nice dick_ . Like….I am so sucking you off next time oh my _god_.”

“N-next time?” Chan stuttered.

Minho just winked, and kept talking.

“It’s just, such a good size, not super small but also not too big- can I touch it?”

“Isn’t that why we’re in this position in the first place? Yes you can touch it, _please_ touch it.”

Gently, Minho’s fingers wrapped around the shaft and Chan let out a hiss. Minho hadn’t even started moving his hand yet and it was already 100 times better than Chan’s own hand. Plus, Minho’s hands were smaller, so it kinda made Chan’s dick look bigger in comparison which gave him a bit of an ego boost for a moment. The hand started to move down and then up, the loose skin around the shaft shifting with the movement. Minho moved his thumb to rub lightly against the head, pressing at the slit and smearing the precum that had been slowly leaking out. Chan’s eyes were glued to the sight, and he could hear his breathing get heavier because even that small amount of movement still felt so _good_.

Letting out a pleased hum, Minho took his hand away and turned to grab the lube from where Chan had put it earlier.

“I’m gonna finger myself now,” he declared, “do me a little favor by lying still and keeping your hands at your sides, if you touch yourself you’ll probably come too early and we can’t have that, can we?”

Chan nodded, once again taken aback at how commanding and dominant Minho sounded, and how much he was liking it.

Minho dribbled lube all over his fingers, then reached back behind himself. Chan couldn’t see exactly what was happening, he could see the shifting of Minho’s arm and the look of concentration on his face melting into pleasure. Soft gasps and moans spilled out and floated through the air as Minho started rocking back and forth against his hand. Chan tilted his head to the side, trying to get a better glimpse of what Minho was doing, which the other noticed with a breathy chuckle.

“Want me to turn around? See how the prep work is done?” he asked, and Chan’s face heated up as he nodded.

Swiftly Minho rotated himself to face to the other direction, and now Chan had a clear view of his back and his ass-as well the fingers that were pressed into his rim. It was mesmerizing, once Minho started moving them again, to see how the digits seemed to disappear inside, how snug the muscle seemed to be around them. Minho was already at 3 fingers and it was impressive how quickly he was stretching himself.

Unable to resist, Chan’s hands shifted up to grab at the dancer’s plush cheeks, but Minho quickly swatted them away.

“I told you to keep your hands at your sides,” he scolded, “if you want to touch then you have to wait.”

The needy whine Chan let out was something he would deny for years, but in that moment he was too turned on to care. He just wanted to feel that velvety soft skin again, but he moved his hands back to his sides, clutching the comforter beneath him to keep them in place this time as he continued to watch Minho’s three fingers slide in and out of his asshole at differing angles. Suddenly, Minho let out a loud gasp that bled into a long moan, and Chan guessed he must have found his prostate. Chan had never fingered anyone before-male or female- and he honestly really wanted to try it, to make someone fall apart with just his hands. Maybe Minho would let him? After all, who knew when he’d get this opportunity again?

“Can I-uh, is it okay, if-if I give it a try?” he stammered, causing Minho to pause and look back over his shoulder at him.

“You want to finger me?” Minho clarified, and Chan nodded eagerly.

Minho sucked in his cheeks, thinking it over, before saying, “alright then. It is your first time, and I’m just about ready anyways.”

He handed the lube to Chan, who grabbed it with his left hand and poured a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand. He rubbed the fingers together to try and spread the lube around evenly, and the reached forward and pressed the middle finger inside. Minho let out a low hum as Chan started moving the finger in and out. It was very warm, very wet, definitely odd, but also very nice.

“You can use two or three, like I said I’m already prepped enough,” Minho said, voice breathy like a sigh.

So Chan added his index finger, and then his ring finger, and with the three making a larger diameter there was more resistance to motion-but Minho seemed to really enjoy it, judging by all the noises that were coming out of his mouth again.

“Try-try curling them upwards,” Minho suggested, “when you’ve-oh fuck-got them all the way in curl upwards.”

When Chan did exactly that, Minho’s body jolted forward and he grabbed onto Chan’s knees to keep steady. The sound that came out of his mouth was nothing short of pornographic.

“Does it really feel that good?” Chan couldn’t help but ask.

“Feels _amazing_ ,” Minho answered, “it’s even better when it’s a dick pressing against it. Which, on that note, I think it’s go time.”

Go time. Of course, the whole reason they were even doing this, the main event.

Chan pulled his fingers out and rubbed them on the bedspread to get the lube off before fisting his hands against the comforter once again. Minho grabbed the condom and ripped it open, before turning his body back around and rolling the condom onto Chan’s dick.

Then Minho grabbed the shaft to line himself, and slowly sank down.

It was-overwhelming, to be honest. It was tight (duh, it’s a muscle), it was warm, it was-it was indescribable. Chan was musician, he wrote lyrics all the time for class projects and on his own inspiration, but there was no way he could put this feeling into words.

“Oh my god,” was all he could say, when he found his words again.

Minho laughed, “it’s good, right? Let me know when you’re ready for me to start moving, just take a few minutes to get used to it for now.”

Chan just nodded, not trusting himself to be able to form new words as his last brain cell was used up on the previous statement. He took this time to just look at Minho, look at him in this new light that he’d never had before in their friendship.

 

Objectively, Minho was good looking. He was lean, with a pretty face and big eyes and a bright smile. It didn’t take more than a working pair of eyes to see that. The sun was hot, water was wet, grass was green, Lee Minho was incredibly handsome.

Subjectively, Minho was his _best friend_ (well, one of them), and the guy he lived with. He knew Minho better than almost anybody, knew that while Minho liked going out and having casual sex he never pursued a relationship because he claimed he didn’t have time for one. He knew the real reason was because he was cheated on three times and still hadn’t fully recovered from those heartbreaks. Minho was someone Chan held very dear to his heart, someone who was there for him in good times and bad times, someone who made him laugh his weird mannerisms, someone held him close during his anxiety attacks. Minho had a smile that could light up a room and a laugh that was so wonderfully contagious. He was the type of person who would listen to your problems but then unapologetically make fun of something stupid you did the next day.

Objectively, Minho was very attractive.

Subjectively, Minho was _beautiful_.

And now here they were, stepping past one of the biggest boundaries of friendship. But Minho promised this wouldn’t ruin what they had, and Chan believed him.

 

“Okay,” Chan said “if you’re good to move, then you can move now.”

Minho nodded and pushed himself upwards, thigh muscles tensing as he pulled almost all the way off and leaving just the head inside, and then letting gravity pull him back down again.

The first several thrusts were slow, somewhat gentle, but still the most intense pleasure Chan had ever experienced. He was somewhat aware of the sounds he was making; a mixture of gasps and moans and jumbled curses. Minho wasn’t any quieter, his moans high pitched and breathy, with short exclamations of praise littered in between.

The pace increased, and Chan just barely made out Minho speaking again.

“How does it feel?” Minho asked.

Chan tried to answer, but once again sentence were failing him.

Minho smirked, and trailed a finger over Chan’s mouth,the pad lightly pressing into his bottom lip to tug it down slightly.

“Use your words baby, you can do it,” he said, and then slammed himself down _hard_. Which really only made it more difficult for Chan to say anything remotely coherent.

“Goo-good, s’good,” he managed to gasp out, “feels like- oh _fuck_.”

It must’ve been enough  for Minho, who’s sultry smile grew even wider, like he had already known the answer but still wanted to hear it out loud.

Chan was starting to get close, he could feel it starting to build up. Minho must have been getting closer too, his pace was losing rhythm-less bouncing and more just grinding down against Chan’s dick. Chan’s eyes fell on Minho’s own cock, looking rather pretty as it bobbed up and down with the erratic tempo. From there his gaze trailed over to Minho’s thighs, and he could see the muscles working and relaxing. He became frustratingly aware of how tightly he was clenching his fists against the comforter, wanting nothing more than to just run his hands all over the younger’s soft and golden skin.

“Can I-please can I touch you?” Chan choked out, “Please-fuck-please let me Minho please-”

“Yes, yes,” Minho answered, nodding rapidly, “oh my god _yes_ put your hands _all over me_ ~”

It took less than a second for Chan to do exactly that, one hand grabbing onto Minho’s thigh and the other wrapping around the base of Minho’s dick, moving up and down in the same direction and tempo that Minho was riding him. Minho also began moving his own hands around from where they had been resting on Chan’s waist, roaming all over his chest.

This added stimulus was what sent them both over the edge- Chan climaxed first with a loud cry, and Minho followed a few thrusts after with one of the lewdest moans Chan had ever heard in his life. He was vaguely aware of something warm and wet hitting his chest but wasn’t really processing much in that moment of ecstasy. Chan’s brain was filled with fuzzy tingles, tingles that spread out to his arms and legs and left him feeling boneless.

“Wow,” Chan said. What were words again?

“Yeah,” Minho agreed, panting heavily, “I’m sure you see why I do this all the time.”

“Definitely. Understandable. Wow.”

Sentences? How do make sentences??

Minho started giggling, “‘wow’ huh? You sure have an extensive vocabulary, Channie-hyung.”

“I’d hit you, but arms are not arm….ing…”

The smartass on top of him laughed even harder. 

“Alright, I’m gonna pull off now. I’ll get something to clean off your chest,” Minho said, “ah damn, I still haven’t had dinner and the dining hall is probably closed by now…”

He pushed off of Chan’s body, and sat back down again against the edge of the mattress, feet touching the floor.

“Just heat up some water and make ramen or something,” Chan suggested, mind starting to clear up now.

“Ugh fiiine,” Minho grumbled, “now where are my clothes…”

  


After ramen was prepared, both parties were cleaned up and dressed again, a window opened up to let in some of the chilly night air to chase away the heat that had built up, Chan was lounging back on his bed against the wall with Minho not-so-gracefully draped across his legs.

“So tell me, you feel more relaxed now?” Minho asked through a mouthful of noodles.

“Close your mouth idiot, that’s so gross. But…..actually yeah I feel better than I have in weeks.”

Minho grinned, “told you so. Now, you wanna be the big spoon tonight or the little spoon?”

“The what?” Chan questioned.

Minho gasped dramatically.

“So you’ll stick your dick in me but won’t cuddle afterwards? Bang Chan you absolute _prick_.”

“Oh my god shut up!” Chan fussed, shoving Minho off of his lap.

“Speaking of, how do we want to approach this whole ‘we just casually slept together’ thing?” Minho continued, “because I’m sure you don’t want to announce it to the whole world but I also don’t see any reason to keep it secret? It happened, we both agreed to it, we’re still friends.”

“I mean…I agree about not making any announcements but I guess if anyone were to ask we wouldn’t deny it?” Chan answered, “I am a little worried that things might still get weird between us, even the closest friends don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“If you’re still thinking about me and Woojin-hyung then don’t, he asked me to sleep with him because he had just realized his feelings for Changbin and thought hooking up with another person would help him get over it. He was vastly incorrect, and it made things awkward.”

Chan sniggered, “well at least it all worked out in the end. What was Woojin like in the sack though? I can’t deny I’m very curious.”

“Hmm….very sweet. Enjoyed kissing. But he also ended up saying Changbin’s name at the end which was a bit of a boner killer. 6/10 overall.”

Minho’s response made Chan crack up, keeling over onto his side and clutching his stomach.

“You were better,” Minho added with a wink, “now hurry up and cuddle me, I’m tired.”

 

They did in fact end up spooning (Minho was the little spoon), and when Chan woke up the next morning he felt better rested than ever before. He talked to Dr. Park about the troubles with his paper length, and since Dr. Park actually loved him and was a saint, Chan was able to turn in what he had and still get full credit.

For the first time in a long long time, Chan really did feel relaxed and at ease.

 


	2. Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE. Over a fucking MONTH oh my GOD.  
> But here it is!!! Finally!!! Part 2 of Leg Day!!!! This is....really fucking long and has a TON pf plot but also a lot of porn too. Hopefully you enjoy reading Minho's side as they deal with the aftermath!!!  
> edit: finally fixed the typos!! lmao

The fact that it happened in the first place was one thing. But it was never supposed to happen _again_.

One of Minho’s biggest personal rules of life was ‘never sleep with the same person more than once-maybe twice if they were _really_ good.

None of this would have happened if Minho had just kept his thirst under control.

That is, a thirst for a certain body part of a certain best friend that he also lived with.

Yes, it was the unfortunate truth: Minho was thirsty for Chan’s dick.

In his defense, it was a really nice one! When he said it was the perfect size he wasn’t kidding.

And sure, it wasn’t been the _best_ sex he’d ever had- that title belonged to a night involving whipped cream, spitroasting, lots of vanilla flavored lube, and a vibrating dildo- but it was still surprisingly really good. Especially since it had been Chan’s first time, and first times were usually on the disappointing side (he’d been a lot of other mens’ firsts, and it was never as fun as they say, at least not for him).

Minho only had one regret from sleeping with Chan; and it was that he didn’t put that gorgeous penis in his mouth, or at least licked it.

It was ridiculous how much this was plaguing Minho’s mind, he couldn’t go more than an hour or so without his thoughts slipping to the deep gutter of the memories of that night with his best friend.

And it wasn’t like it had made anything awkward between them, quite the opposite really, they had become closer than ever before. Which was great! However now Minho was worried that his urge to give Chan a blowjob actually would start to make things weird. He tried to get it out of his system (he gave a LOT of head in the past week) but none of those other men were quite satisfying enough. Their dicks were great, Minho wasn’t complaining, but they weren’t Chan’s. And that bothered Minho way more than it should have.

 

So he decided to confront the issue in the most sensible way. He brought it up at dinner, when it was just the two of them eating together.

“Hyung, will you let me suck you off?” Minho asked, plain and simple and straight to the point.

Chan, who was drinking from his glass of milk, inhaled the liquid and started coughing violently.

Ok, so maybe it wasn’t the _best_ time to bring it up, but too late now.

“You want to _what_?!” Chan exclaimed, once he stopped coughing.

“Suck you off,” Minho repeated matter-of-factly, “you have a nice dick and I really want to put it in my mouth. It’s not hard to understand.”

“Is this how you get all your other hookups? Although I guess if it’s just sex blatant honesty would be the best approach…”

“C’mon, please? Just once, it’s been bugging at me since we slept together.”

Chan opened his mouth to answer again, but then Changbin suddenly appeared next to them and the conversation was thereby dropped.

Which, no big deal, Minho would just ask again later at their room.

Except… Chan had to go to the piano lab after dinner to finish up a composition for his upcoming senior recital, and Minho fell asleep before he got back. And for the rest of the week, the only time he and Chan were alone together was first thing in the morning and neither were ever awake enough to do much more than grunt.

It was a Friday evening when Minho’s self-control broke completely. He was studying for an upcoming test in his Statistics class (stupid Gen Eds), when Chan walked into the room. Minho looked over and did a double take because _who allowed those slacks to be so tight what the fuck_. He recalled Chan mentioning a concert earlier in the day, which explained the semi-formal attire (he was also wearing a loose button down shirt), but seriously did those pants shrink in the wash or something? They were so snug against his legs and it was so easy to see the bulge in the crotch area. Which, as Minho’s eyes drifted down to see that area, gave him a vivid flashback of what exactly was hiding behind the zipper.

Was he drooling? He might have been drooling.

“Uh, did I spill something? Minho you’re staring.”

Minho said nothing. He calmly put down his pencil, calmly set his textbook aside, calmly stood up and walked over to where Chan was standing. And then not-so-calmly shoved Chan back against the door while grabbing his collar to pull him into a kiss.

Chan let put a noise of surprise but kissed back, and for several minutes they just made out against the door before Minho pulled away.

Not wasting another second, Minho dropped down to his knees, and looked back up at Chan through his eyelashes. Chan, whose face was quickly turning red.

“Wanna suck you off hyung, please let me Channie please,” he whimpered, “God I need you in my mouth or I’m gonna go insane, I need this so much so fucking much hyung please~”

 

Here’s the thing: Lee Minho didn’t beg. At least, not that easily. Usually only when he was feeling particularly submissive but that didn’t happen super often. He considered himself a verse bottom, and while it was plenty satisfying to be pressed into the mattress and fucked within an inch of his sanity, it was always more satisfying to be the one calling the shots.

So why was he nuzzling his face against his best friend’s crotch, was he really this desperate?

...actually he didn’t want to know the answer to that.

 

“Channie-hyung please~ wanna make you feel good again~” Minho continued, the pleas just spilling out of him with no control as he pouted up at the older man.

Chan visibly gulped, before answering, “I-I mean if you really want to then, okay sure go for it.”

Minho didn’t need to be told twice, and he eagerly unzipped Chan’s fly, tugged the pants down to sit by his knees, and reached into his underwear to pull out his cock.

Wow, there it was, in all its glory. Minho was _definitely_ salivating now, it looked so….so…. _good_.

“I am so fucking gay,” Minho muttered to himself, before sliding his lips around the head, pushing it back into his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut. He did have a gag reflex (unfortunately) , so he couldn’t take the whole thing, but what his mouth didn’t cover he wrapped his fingers around.

Above him, Chan let out a strangled moan and Minho felt a pair of hands clutch at his hair, tugging lightly at the dark strands- likely more of an anchor than anything else.

Minho started bobbing his head back and forth, pressing the tip against the side of his cheek and rubbing his tongue against the underside of where the head met the shaft, while moving his hand at the same pace over the base. His free hand came up to gently cradle the pair of testes hanging right below, because the balls were just as sensitive and deserved attention too.

Chan had been mostly soft when Minho started, but he was fully hard now, precum leaking out onto Minho’s tongue as he swallowed and sucked the with passion of a porn star. The sounds Chan was making (moaning and panting and gasping) encouraged Minho even more, letting out his own moans at how good it was to feel Chan twitching in his mouth. He couldn’t get enough, and it was over way too soon.

“Fuck,” Chan hissed, “I’m close, gonna- gonna come-”

Minho was completely willing to let Chan come in his mouth, and pulled away for a moment to properly swallow all the saliva and precum that had accumulated so he could do exactly that. However, he misjudged exactly _how_ close Chan was, so when Minho’s mouth was completely off of Chan’s dick, Chan’s orgasm hit- and he came all over Minho’s face.

Which. Ok. Ew.

He didn’t mind semen in his mouth, but he was not a fan of it on his face or in his hair.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Minho!” Chan said, immediately reaching over to grab a piece of clothing from the laundry basket and using it to wipe off Minho’s face.

“Ah, it’s fine, it was an accident,” Minho replied, taking the clothing (a graphic tee) from Chan and wiping the rest of the spunk off himself. Once he was done, he tossed the shirt back into the laundry basket.

“Um, so…” Chan began awkwardly, “not that this wasn’t great and all, but um, why?”

Minho snorted, “I told you didn’t I? Your dick is nice, I wanted to suck it. It kept bugging me how much I wanted to, and now here we are.”

Chan opened his mouth and then closed it, looking very confused.

“O….kay? That’s- I can’t say I understand your logic  but at least it shouldn’t bug you anymore now?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s completely out of my system,” Minho answered, shooting Chan a wink, “thank you for letting me satisfy my, well, ‘craving’.”

“I mean, it’s not like I hated it, no problem.”

Several minutes of semi-awkward silence passed by, before Minho realized they were both still kneeling in front of the door.

“Ok, so, I should get back to studying,” he stated, standing back up, “thanks again Channie-hyung. You should probably tuck yourself back in.”

“Right. You have fun with that, I’m gonna go shower.”

 

The next morning, everything was back to normal, which was a relief. As the weekend passed and the weekdays went by, Minho was no longer plagued once by any thoughts of ‘what would it taste like…?’ because now he knew the answer! Life was great. There was still the issue of his hookups not being as satisfying, but he was used to that anyways and at the end of the day an orgasm was an orgasm.

Minho’s friendship with Chan remained completely unaffected, and there was no further need for them to go beyond platonic intimacy anymore.

That is….until one of Minho’s dick appointments cancelled last minute. Like, _last minute_ last minute- he had already been prepped and ready to go, hardly any foreplay needed. But nope. The only fucking Minho got was a silly little message saying ‘sorry! Smth came up :/ rain check?’

So, irritated and horny, Minho decided to get dressed and go get wasted at the nearby frat party that was happening that night.

When he entered the house, it was already crowded and noisy, music barely recognizable over all the loud voices. Minho quickly made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of jungle juice when he got there.

“Minho? What are you doing here?”

Minho turned around and saw Chan standing next to the fridge, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, Channie-hyung!” Minho exclaimed, his mood improving immensely just from seeing the other man.

“I thought you had plans tonight? Some Grindr date, right?” Chan asked, walking over to stand next to him.

“Ugh, he cancelled,” Minho complained, rolling his eyes, “completely last minute last minute too, and he didn’t even say why! So I figured I’d come get drunk and still have a little fun tonight.”

“Wow, that sucks, what a jerk,” Chan said, “I’m sorry your night didn’t work out.”

Minho sighed, “It’s- whatever. I’m mostly just pissed because I got the message when I was three fingers deep so now I’m gonna have to deal with blue balls.”

“Well, maybe you’ll find someone here to hook up with.”

“Hmm...maybe.”

Minho glanced down at his drink. He wasn’t really that thirsty. He sighed again.

“You want a sip? I don’t think I’m actually gonna drink this,” he offered, holding the alcoholic mixture out to Chan.

Chan shook his head, “I promised Woojin I’d be the Sober Dad tonight, he’s had a long week.”

“Guess I’ll join your sober brigade then. Drunk sex isn’t safe or fun anyways.”

“I appreciate that,” Chan said with a laugh.

Minho set the cup down off to the side, and then leaned back against the counter. He was still horny, dammit.

He looked over at Chan.

Chan looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow.

 

SLAM!

Minho hissed in pain as his back hit the wooden dresser in the empty bedroom.

“Ow! Geez Incredible Hulk, be more careful,” he snapped.

“Shut up, just get your stupid shirt off already,” Chan growled back, before diving back in to kiss him more.

They made quick work of their clothing, tossing the articles every which way, while doing a mixed tango of walking and kissing to get over to the bed. Chan grabbed Minho by the waist and tossed him back on the mattress, climbing over and caging him underneath his body. Then it was back to furiously and frantically making out as if the world was about to end, their hands roaming all over the place.

“Condom?” Minho asked, before latching his mouth on one of Chan’s nipples.

“Ah, fuck- no, I wasn’t- _ohh_ \- really expecting this to be happening,” Chan responded.

“Well shit,” Minho cursed, “I didn’t bring one either. Lemme check if there’s any in the bedside table.”

He reached over to the small table next to the bed, felt around for the drawer (Chan was _still_ kissing him and not pulling away so it was a little difficult). Once his fingers wrapped around the handle he pulled it open and reached inside, looking for anything small, square, and plastic. Which was kind of impossible without being able to physically see into the drawer. With a fair amount of difficulty, he managed to pull away from the kiss and turn on his side to look at the drawer’s contents.

_Bag of chips…..flashlight…...deodorant…..aha! Condoms._

Minho triumphantly grabbed the item, and as he pulled it out of the drawer his eyes caught a familiar looking bottle- lube. Even better.

He held both items out to Chan, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m still opened up from earlier, but there’s no such thing as too much lube,” he said, “you wanna do the honors?”

“Darling, you don’t have to ask me twice,” Chan replied, winking.

…...darling?

Darling????

Minho opened his mouth to ask Chan what the actual _fuck_ did he mean by ‘darling’, but then there were two fingers pressing into him and all that came out was a loud moan.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Chan said, adding a third finger and wiggling them around.

“I was ready for you a century ago, hurry up and get inside me.”

 

Riding Chan had been a great experience.

Getting passionately fucked into the mattress by Chan was even _better_.

Just- _holy shit_.

“Oh god, oh _god_ don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Minho babbled, melting into the bed as Chan thrusted into him.

It was hard, it was deep, it was hot, it was _incredible_.

Minho was pretty sure his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the skin of Chan’s back, as he was mercilessly pounded into.

Meanwhile, Chan’s mouth was busy biting and sucking at Minho’s neck and collarbones. He almost didn’t want to know how many hickies he was going to have the next day- but he sure didn’t want Chan to stop anytime soon. Those lips travelled across his skin, back up his neck and latched onto the area right next to his jawline that Minho knew was one of his sweet spots, and with that he lost it and came harder than he had in months.

He pulled Chan’s head up and kissed him deeply, while Chan kept going until he reached his own release and his hips stilled.

Chan pressed his forehead against Minho’s, as they both panted heavily, coming down from the orgasmic high. A few minutes later, Chan pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

“What...the fuck,” Minho wheezed, turning to face the other.

“What? Was it not good?” Chan asked, looking worried.

“Good? Good??? It was more than good what the _fuck_.”

Chan smiled, looking pleased.

“Oh, okay. I’m glad I met your standards then.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the new standard now, who even are you and how long have you been able to do _that_?” Minho questioned.

“Um, I….don’t know?” Chan said weakly, “this was only my second time.”

“Right. Also, what was with the ‘Darling’ earlier?”

Chan blushed, “sorry, it just kinda slipped out. You know I’m not the casual sex type…”

“It’s fine, I was just caught off guard. It’s not like I don’t get called pet names, but they’re usually less….cutesy,” Minho said with a shrug, “if you want to call me cute pet names, go ahead, I don’t really care.”

That was a lie. He did care. Cutesy names made it way too personal.

Chan smiled at him, the kind of smile that made his dimples peek out.

“Ok then, Darling~” he said cheekily.

 _Ba-dump_.

Fuck. Oh no. Oh no no no no no _no_ this was _not_ happening.

Chan was not lying there in post-sex glow looking like the most adorable human Minho had ever seen. Chan was definitely not making Minho blush like a little boy over a stupid pet name. And Minho was _certainly_ not thinking about waking up to that smile every morning and other sappy lovey shit.

“We...should get back to the party. Woojin’s probably pretty wasted by now,” Minho said, hoping the dim light didn’t show how red his cheeks were.

Dear god, Lee Minho you homosexual fool. _Stop. Blushing._

Chan nodded, “yeah, we should.”

After a mini scavenger hunt to find all of their clothes they slipped back downstairs to rejoin the boisterous crowd.

 

After the party, everything shifted a little bit. Not in a bad way. Or, well, not necessarily in a _good_ way either.

See there was another personal rule Minho always stuck to: 'don't catch feelings’.

Because the last time he caught feelings, the last time he tried to be in a committed relationship, the 'commitment’ part seemed to be one-sided; and the assholes all seemed to think that Minho's sexual history made it completely okay and acceptable to cheat.

It wasn't okay.

It completely broke Minho each time.

The last fuckwad deserved the broken nose Changbin gave him when Minho told his friend group what happened.

So- never again. That's what he told himself. It wasn't worth it.

He just wished his stupid heart would get the goddamn memo and not fill his dreams and daydreams with curly hair and dimpled smiles and his name being spoken gently in a way too familiar tone of voice.

What made it worse was that Chan wasn't even average looking, oh no, he was hot as hell. Like, it was stupid how hot he was. Everyone knew it too, Minho was constantly hearing girls (and guys) gushing about how attractive Chan was and asking if he was single. Of course, that never bothered him, he was always happy to try and score his best friend a date.

He still wasn't bothered by it, Chan wasn't his by any means and some silly little daydreams didn't change that. Chan was an angel, who deserved someone in his life to make him happy, and Minho would gladly contribute to finding that person.

 

They were in the library, helping each other study for upcoming midterms- Chan had one in his Composing class, and Minho had one in Dance History.

Minho was listening to the songs Chan had created and giving criticisms, while Chan tossed vocabulary questions at him from a set of notecards.

“Hip Hop dance originated in which decade?”

“1960s. This chord in the 6th measure of the 4th line sounds kinda weird, is it supposed to have that much dissonance?”

“Let me see- ah shit, I added a sixth instead of a fifth, I'll fix that later. Ok, uh, what does 'pas de deux’ mean in ballet and when did it first appear?”

“It's a duet, literally translates to 'step of two’, and it appeared in the 18th century in France. Gimme some harder ones, c'mon.”

“Alright then. Umm.....oh! This one looks tricky. Back in Ancient Rome, what did they use dancing for and why?”

“Uhhh…..shit I know this one. Ah! They used dance in religious practices because they believed it would bring them to a state of ecstasy. The feeling, not the drug.”

“The drug- pffft. You're ridiculous, Minho.”

“I'm _endearing_ , you love me. Ok I'm digging this next track, it's giving me baby-making vibes.”

Chan was oddly quiet at that statement. Minho looked over to see a bright pink color covering his ears and spreading to dust across his cheeks, and it really shouldn't have been as cute as it was.

“Channie-hyung?”

“Well, I uh- I may have made that one more recently. After, uh, you know,” Chan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, I don't know,” Minho replied, raising his eyebrows, “care to elaborate?”

Chan's eyes glanced off to the side, and his face flushed even darker.

“That party….when we….yeah. After we got back to our room, I couldn't fall asleep and just….got inspired. From, uh, how it all felt.”

“Oh,” Minho responded, feeling rather surprised.

“Yeah. I don’t know, I liked it and thought ‘hey what the hell might as well get some class credit for it’” Chan continued.

Minho was about to just let the subject drop and go back to studying, but noticed that Chan was squirming slightly. Almost as if he was trying to conceal-

“Wait, are you hard right now?” he asked.

Chan froze, face turning even _more_ red, which in itself answered the question.

Minho’s eyebrows scooted even higher, “you are, aren’t you?”

“It’s not on purpose, my body just reacted after I started thinking about it!” Chan complained, “oh c’mon stop wiggling your eyebrows at me!”

Minho laughed, “no way, you’re such a pervert Channie!”

“That’s hyung to you, and I am not!” Chan pouted, “stop teasing me!”

“Hmmm make me,” Minho challenged, leaning forward with a smug grin.

 

To be fair, he did say ‘make me’. But he wasn’t expecting….this.

One second he was being a teasing little shit, the next he had Chan’s tongue in his mouth and hands beneath his waistband, jerking him off with long strokes that left Minho’s head spinning.

Chan had certainly shut him up….with a kiss.

Minho only had himself to blame for kissing back.

His own hands were equally occupied, and he felt more than heard Chan’s sharp inhale as Minho’s thumb pressed against the head of Chan’s dick.

“How are you- ngh- so good at this?” Chan muttered against Minho’s mouth.

“Did you really just ask me that?? I could make a career out of handjobs,” Minho replied, squeezing slightly on an upstroke which made Chan press his head against Minho’s neck, biting the cloth of his shirt to stifle a loud moan.

Good thing the study rooms were soundproof.

Chan gripped the front of Minho’s shirt with his free hand and used it to yank Minho forward onto his lap, and reconnected their mouths again. He pushed down Minho’s jeans and underwear low enough to pull his dick out, then did the same with his own pants. Chan wrapped his hand around both of their dicks, pressing them together and to jerk them both off at the same time.

Minho immediately melted at the first strokes, keening against Chan from the waves of dizzying pleasure. He couldn’t recall a handjob ever feeling _this_ good, (and he’d had some pretty phenomenal handjobs before).

“Go faster, I’m- mm- getting close,” Minho said, shifting over to mouth lightly at Chan’s jawline.

Chan complied, and the increase in pace made both of them whimper. The warm feeling in Minho’s gut kept building and  building and soon enough he was spilling over with a choked gasp, and Chan came right after.

“Well that escalated, Minho mumbled after a few minutes had passed.

“Your fault,” Chan replied, and Minho glared at him.

“How is it my fault?” he demanded, “you’re the one who kissed me!”

“You egged me on! It was an effective way to make you stop mocking me!”

“You’re the one who got a hard on from a song you made about us hooking up!”

“Well you’re the one who keeps wanting to hook up!”

“Last time was _your_ idea, first of all, and the sex was really amazing so it’s not like I was gonna say _no_!”

“Yeah well- hold up what?”

“What?”

“You think the sex was that good?”

Minho sputtered, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

“What, were you deaf when I said you were the new standard? Yeah it was really good,” he said quietly, “I don’t know what it is exactly but the couple times with you has been better than most other-wait hold on we’re still arguing don’t shift the subject!”

“Okay let’s just agree that we’re both to blame here,” Chan said, running a hand through his hair.

Minho huffed, “fine, both of us are at fault. And it was enjoyable anyways, so I’m not exactly upset about it.”

“Um, me neither,” Chan agreed, “honestly I kinda needed that, this assignment was stressing me out.”

“Glad to be of service again, I guess. Now, quiz me on those terms some more.”

 

After that, _everything_ shifted. Minho’s friendship with Chan subtly moved in the direction of friends-with-benefits. They didn’t declare anything, they didn’t really have to, it was kind of a non-verbal agreement.

Minho hardly used Grindr anymore, and ended up deleting it after another week. He didn’t need it, not when Chan was right there, willing and eager.

At the same time, nothing was different. They still treated each other exactly the same as always, still had silly arguments and inside jokes, but now on top of that was the underlying potential for sex anytime either of them needed it.

It was a perfect arrangement, really.

Except for Minho’s growing feelings that were anything but platonic.

The daydreams of dates in the park or sharing a milkshake in a diner or stargazing in a field all night or a bunch of other cheesy gross romantic shit.

Stupid Chan and his stupid endearing qualities and kind personality and soft yet chiseled features and big smile with the stupid dimples.

Stupid Chan who loved giving hugs everyday.

Stupid Chan who always knew how to make anyone laugh.

Stupid Chan who would drop everything to help a friend in need and not ask anything in return.

Stupid, _stupid_ Minho who was falling so fast he had no way to catch himself.

 

**To: Channie hyung @(^0^)@**

**I’m not gonna be there for dinner tonight,**

**there’s a routine I’m stuck on and**

**it’ll be a while (;-_-)/**

**From: Channie hyung @(^0^)@**

**Oof, good luck! I know you can do it~**

**Want me to bring you something?**

**To: Channie hyung @(^0^)@**

**You don’t have to! Jinnie and Lix already offered**

**but I told them to go ahead. I’ll grab something**

**back at the room**

**From: Channie hyung @(^0^)@**

**If you say so…**

 

Minho always loved footwork. He could learn anything thrown his way and add his own flair, easy.

This routine had to have been created by the _devil_ , and Minho kept messing it up no matter how many times he slowed it down and walked through it step by step.

Taemin and Hoseok had made it look so easy….why couldn’t he get it right??

Minho tried to run through the whole thing again, but mixed up one of the steps halfway through and almost fell over. He let out a frustrated groan and walked over to turn the music off, before sliding down against the wall. The urge to bash his head against the mirror was increasing by the minute.

A quiet knock startled Minho out of his moping, and he slowly stood up again to go open the studio door. Right outside was Chan holding two plastic containers filled with food and a couple of water bottles.

“Hi,” said Chan, “I know you said you would get food back at the room, but then I remembered that this morning you mentioned needing to go on a grocery run because you ran out of snacks. So I figured I’d just bring bring dinner to you.

“You really didn’t have to…” Minho mumbled, internally squashing down the urge to press kisses all over Chan’s face.

“I wanted to, plus I figured you would probably be beating yourself up by now if you didn’t have a dance routine learned, so what better pick me up than comfort food?” Chan answered, holding the food out with a smile.

“Well….okay,” Minho sighed, stepping away from the doorway to let Chan enter.

 

It shouldn’t have been that surprising that eating dinner together would lead to dry humping against the mirrors, but Minho was still decently surprised.

“Feel good, Kitten?” Chan all but purred into Minho’s ear, thigh pressing harder between his legs.

Minho wasn’t sure if his answering moan was from the increase in pressure or the pet name.

Chan let out a deep chuckle. He had been getting more and more confident with each time and it was ridiculously sexy.

“Just keep going,” Minho said, gasping for air and clinging desperately to any sense of clear thought. He was close, he was _so close_ , rutting against Chan’s leg and chasing after his release.

So close, so close, just a little more, wait why was the door opening-

“Hey Minho-hyung, have you seen my OH MY GOD.”

In less than a second, Minho had shoved Chan away, the two of them looking over at a wide eyed Hyunjin.

Hyunjin gaped at Minho, that gaped at Chan, eyes flitting back and forth between the two.

“Oh my god???” he said again, “Minho-hyung? And Chan-hyung? You two are-oh my _god_.”

“Uh, hi…” Chan muttered awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Minho asked, “I thought you and Felix went to dinner ages ago.”

“I forgot my ipod,” Hyunjin answered, “the better question is what were _you_ doing? I’m- oh my god I need to bleach my eyes.”

He walked over to the sound system, grabbed a small device (his ipod) from on top of it, and swiftly walked back out of the room.

“Well,” Chan spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room, “that, uh, happened.”

Minho snorted, “yeah, talk about a mood killer. Oh well, the others were bound to find out eventually.”

“Lunch tomorrow is going to be so uncomfortable, I’m calling it now.”

“Hm, yeah probably.”

A few more minutes of silence passed.

“Wanna go back to the room and finish what we started?”

“It’s like you read my mind, let’s go.”

 

Chan was right, lunch the next day was very uncomfortable.

“So,” Hyunjin began, setting his plate down loudly, “how long have you two been dating and why didn’t you you tell any of us?”

Minho, who was in the middle of chewing, waited until he had swallowed before answering, “we’re not. Dating, that is.”

“You were eating each other’s faces against the mirror,” Hyunjin said, tone accusatory.

“Wait what?” asked Jisung, who had just arrived at their table, “you saw Minho-hyung making out with someone?”

“No, I saw Minho-hyung making out with Chan-hyung,” Hyunjin corrected.

Jisung’s mouth fell open and he stared at Minho and Chan in shock.

“Holy shit I didn’t know you guys had started dating!” he exclaimed.

“First of all, Minho already said we’re not dating,” Chan said, pouring dressing over his salad, “second of all, we weren’t making out when Hyunjin walked in. Beforehand, yeah but not at that moment.”

“It was just some grinding, I don’t know why you were so scandalized Jinnie. We still had all our clothes on,” Minho added.

“Oh, are we exposing Minho today?” came Woojin’s voice, followed by the man himself joining the group, “that’s always fun.”

“Minho _and_ Chan,” Hyunjin replied.

“You’re forgetting the honorifics, brat,” Minho scolded, glaring at him.

“Yeah, well, you and Chan-hyung didn’t tell us about your new relationship,” Hyunjin argued back.

Minho groaned, running a hand across his face, “for the last time, Channie-hyung and I are _not dating_.”

“Then why else were you two grinding against the mirror?” Jisung questioned, “and why does your tone make it seem like you’re already done more than just that?”

“Well, we have been hooking up,” Chan responded, “it’ just casual though, something to help each other de-stress and stuff, we’re seriously not a couple. What? Why are you all staring at me?”

“Since when? I thought you were a still a virgin Chan?” Woojin asked, eyebrows raised.

Chan looked down at his salad, ears turning pink.

“I mean, I was yeah. But, uh not anymore,” he admitted.

“Hm, yeah I took care of that,” Minho said smugly.

“But hyung, I thought you wanted to wait until you found that ‘special someone’?,” Jisung wondered, “why Minho-hyung of all people?”

“Hey!” Minho interjected, feeling offended, “I’m his best friend, isn’t that special enough?”

“Special enough for what? Who’s special?”

Now Felix had joined the conversation, walking over with Changbin and Seungmin, the three pulling up up chairs so they could squeeze in at the (now full) table.

“Minho-hyung and Chan-hyung have been secretly doing the hanky-panky with each other,” Hyunjin explained to the new arrivals.

“Oh shit! No way,” Felix exclaimed, “oh man wait ‘till Jeongin hears about this!”

“Jeongin is not going to hear about anything, he’s still a _baby_ ,” Minho countered immediately, “and it was never a secret, we just never said anything because it’s not exactly a common topic of conversation. Yes, Channie-hyung and I are sleeping together, it’s purely physical and we aren’t anything more than just friends. End of discussion.”

With a small chorus of grumbled “ok fine”s, the topic was finally, _finally_ dropped, shifting to talking about Woojin’s upcoming senior recital.

Minho quietly ate his food and listened, ignoring the slight ache in his chest.

He and Chan weren’t dating, it was all just casual.

He shouldn’t have wanted Hyunjin’s assumptions to be true.

But he did.

 

It had been a shitty day. Like, all Minho wanted to do was crawl into a hole and disappear kind of shitty day.

He got a bad score on a test he studied really hard for; he tripped in a routine and twisted his ankle and it was still throbbing; he also had a headache so there was that throbbing as well; one of his old one-night-stands kept hitting on him at dinner in an attempt to ‘rekindle’ something, and when Minho had sternly told him ‘no’ the jerk spat some nasty slurs at him before storming away; and on top of it all, it was pouring and Minho forgot his umbrella.

When he finally got back to his dorm room, he was exhausted, crabby, in pain, and soaking wet.

Chan was already in the room, sitting at his desk with his laptop and small keyboard in front of him,  plunking out random notes. Minho dropped his bookbag on the floor and wordlessly walked over to his bed, flopping onto it face first and screaming into his pillow. The noise must have gotten Chan’s attention, and Minho heard him call out, “are you okay?”

Not trusting himself to say anything without bursting into tears, Minho just shook his head.

“Wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head again.

“Wanna cuddle and watch a K-drama?”

Minho lifted his head up to look at Chan, and nodded.

“Lemme take a shower first….” he murmured, sitting up, “ ‘m all wet and cold from the rain.”

One hot shower and two painkillers later, Minho was bundled up in warm pajamas and one of Chan’s blankets, resting his head on Chan’s shoulder as they watched a feudal-era forbidden love story unfurl on the small tv that sat on Minho’s dresser (he’d gotten it as a grad present and connected his laptop to it so they could watch whatever they wanted on the internet).

“You know what would make this story better? If they made the two love interests get together instead of with the girl,” Minho said, pointing at the screen where the male leads were butting heads over the female lead.

Chan let out a laugh, Minho could feel his shoulders shaking from it.

“Yeah, that sure would make it more interesting,” he replied, still chuckling.

As they continued watching, as the female lead started weeping over how difficult and complicated her life was, Minho absentmindedly started playing with Chan’s fingers on the blanket. His own hands were smaller, and it was pretty fun to see how much shorter his fingers looked next to Chan’s. He pressed their palms together, comparing the size, a small giggle bubbling out when Chan bent the tops of his fingers so they pressed over Minho’s.

He wasn’t sure what came over him next, what possessed him to shift his fingers to the side and thread them into the spaces between Chan’s fingers.

As if some kind of dam had had been broken, all the sappy feeling he’d been doing damn hardest to suppress started to creep up inside, and the only thought that crossed his mind was how warm Chan’s hand was.

How good it looked against Minho’s.

How much he wanted to keep holding it.

How far deep he had fallen, there was no escape.

Chan’s fingers also shifted, flattening down just like Minho’s did, and Minho looked up at Chan’s face in surprise.

His expression was unreadable, but he was looking right back at Minho, who felt his whole face start to heat up as they held eye contact.

_I love you._

“Is there something on my face? You’re staring,” Chan said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

_Oh my god, I’m in love with you._

“I- um-” he couldn’t speak.

_I love you. But this is going to ruin everything. I can’t let it ruin everything._

“It’s- it’s nothing,” Minho stammered, “just, thank you? For being such a good, uh, good friend.”

_I want to be so much more than friends. I can’t ever let you know that._

“Of course, I’ll always be here for you,” Chan replied, reaching up to brush something off of Minho’s cheek.

A tear. Minho hadn’t even realized he was crying.

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” he muttered, furiously wiping at his eyes.

“Hey, it’s fine. You had a bad day.”

Right. Bad day. Of course, Chan would think that was the reason he was crying, and not his sudden epiphany of intense romantic feelings and how bad it was for him to have such intense romantic feelings.

Chan continued to speak, “if you want, like, a quickie or something to take your mind off of it…?”

Minho let out a wet laugh, shaking his head.

“No, I just….want a hug.”

“Hug it is then, c’mere.”

They had completely lost their spot in the drama, and had to rewind a bit to catch up on the story. Minho was snuggled in Chan’s embrace, back against his chest. It was so comfy he wasn’t surprised that his eyes started to droop, getting heavier and heavier.

As he dozed off, he vaguely noticed that their hands were still woven together.

 

“Can I eat you out sometime?” Chan brought up at dinner, a few days later.

Minho, in the middle of eating soup, almost spat it out entirely.

“Come again?”

Chan shrugged, looking nonchalant as he stabbed at his noodles (but Minho could see how red the tips of his ears were, so nice try Bang Chan).

“It’s just something I’ve wanted to try for a while. I’ve seen it in porn a lot, and I wanna know if it’s all it’s hyped up to be,” he explained.

“I can tell you right now, it is exactly as good as it’s hyped up to be,” Minho said back, “but if you really want to try it I’m not gonna object. Did you have to bring it up in the dining hall though? Really, of all places?”

“You did that same thing to me ages ago when you asked if you could give me a blowjob,” Chan countered, “I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Although I’m not gonna beg for it like you did.”

Minho kicked him underneath the table.

 

Soft kisses trailed down Minho’s spine, stopping right at his tailbone. Apparently, when Chan said he wanted to try rimming, he’d meant as soon as they got back to their room. Was Minho going to complain? Absolutely not. He’d felt that tongue in his mouth before, and having it in his ass was going to be a _delight_.

“So I just….lick it, right? I did some research but there wasn’t really any super specific instructions,” Chan spoke up.

Minho suppressed a laugh- he did _research_ , that was so incredibly endearing.

“I mean, yeah pretty much,” he replied, shifting the pillow he was holding so he could rest his chin on it, “licking around the rim works, licking inside works even better, you can add fingers if you want, and sucking is absolutely a thing too. Just do whatever you think will feel good.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best.”

 

There was one thing that Minho had grown to appreciate from hooking up with Chan. With other guys, they already had experience, always promised Minho a mind-blowing experience, the ‘best orgasm he would ever have’. However, almost every time they just couldn’t deliver, and it ended up being only so-so and not mind blowing in the least.

But Chan- sweet, inexperienced, Chan- never made any of those kinds of promises. He just gave everything his best attempt, always listened to Minho’s feedback perfectly. And that made sex with Chan ultimately better than the majority of all the men Minho had slept with before. There were no major expectations to fulfill, so there was no sense of disappointment after. Just pure, wonderful, pleasure and a sense of ultimate relaxation to follow.

 

Minho heard the lube bottle being opened, and then the familiar sticky wetness rubbing around between his cheeks, followed by the feeling of something being pressed inside.

He turned his head to look back, confused as to why Chan’s face wasn’t anywhere near his ass.

“I thought you were gonna eat me out?” he complained, slight whine in his voice.

“Well, you’re not stretched, right? I thought it’d be better if I fingered you a bit first, sorry,” Chan responded, looking a bit sheepish, “plus you said to do whatever I thought would feel good, so…”

“Oh,” Minho said (cute he was so _cute_ ), “carry on then.”

Chan resumed with his finger, pushing it in farther and wiggling it around round before pulling it out again, repeating the same action multiple times and then adding a second finger.

Minho turned back to face forward again, closing his eyes and letting himself relax into it. Chan had really nice fingers, if he was being honest- actually, Chan had a nice everything. He really seemed to genuinely fingering Minho too, unlike most other men who always just rushed through the prep work, too eager to get to the dick-in-butt action.

After a while, the fingers were pulled out and then Chan’s hands grabbed at Minho's ass to spread his cheeks open. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, but then something wet and warm and wet slid across his rim, and immediately Minho inhaled sharply at the feeling. It had been a long time since he’d last received a rim job, which was a damn shame. And sweet, inexperienced, curious, willing-to-try Chan was already off to a great start. Tracing the outside of the rim with the tip of his tongue, pressing in and out little by little and going deeper each time. Minho pressed his face into the pillow, trying to muffle the noises he was making that kept getting louder, to try and spare their neighbors- dorm walls were about as thick as a sheet of paper.

Chan kept licking, and prodding, and pressing, and then when he started sucking Minho’s mind started to go fuzzy. He was already getting close to orgasm, and it had barely been 15 minutes.

“I’m getting- I’m gonna-” he gasped out, pulling away from the pillow for a moment so Chan would be able to hear him.

And then Chan stopped moving.

Minho blinked, it took a moment to register there was no longer a tongue moving in his asshole.

“Wha-?” he slurred, in disbelief, “why’d you stop?”

“You were gonna come right? I didn’t want it to end yet,” was Chan’s response.

Nothing could have suppressed the needy whine that came out of Minho’s mouth, “that’s not fairrr I can go more than one round you dummy!”

“Well, this seemed more fun,” Chan said, and Minho shivered from the way he could _hear_ the smirk in Chan’s voice.

He was about to start squirming to rub his dick against the sheets to try and get some relief but then Chan began to press his tongue back in, more enthusiastically this time. Instead of pushing down into the mattress Minho’s hip instead started rocking back against Chan’s face, eager for more, wanting it deeper, wanting it faster, getting more and more vocal as Chan kept going.

Soon he was getting close again, god so so so close he wanted that orgasm so badly-

And then Chan stopped again.

“Nonononono why’d you stop why’d you stopppp,” Minho whined, desperately trying to push back against Chan’s mouth again.

A chaste kiss was pressed right above his rim, and Chan’s voice floated across the room, “just a little longer Sweetheart, I don’t want it to end yet.”

Minho keened with frustration, he just wanted to get off from his stupid hot best friend’s tongue, was that too much to ask?

Plus, how the fuck was Chan all calm and could even act suave while Minho was a whining, squirming mess?

“Fuck you, put your mouth back on my asshole, you asshole,’ he demanded.

He heard Chan chuckle, but Chan did start pressing his tongue into his rim once more. Followed by two fingers, stretching Minho open while licking in between them.

(Okay, where the fuck did he learn that? Minho made a mental note to ask later.)

Chan then pulled his tongue back out, but before Minho could start whining again he started moving his fingers around inside and pressing light kisses around the rim.

“Hey, Min, would you mind flipping over?” Chan asked.

“Why?” Minho questioned, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I wanna kiss you. And leave hickies on your thighs. You have really pretty thighs.”

“Thought you wanted to eat me ouu _uuu_ -stop moving your fingers dipshit.”

“Might I remind you that you said to do whatever I thought would I thought would feel good? And it looks like this-” Chan spread his fingers out, pressing them against the inner walls of Minho’s ass to accent his point, “feels _really_ good. And you always enjoy getting hickies so why not leave a bunch of those too? I like leaving them.”

Minho huffed, but complied, rolling over to the side so he was facing the ceiling.

“You’re dragging this out way longer than it should be,” he protested, looking down at Chan.

Chan just smiled, resting his chin on Minho’s knee, “maybe, but it’s fun watching you squirm.”

“Whatever, just hurry up before I go soft.”

“So bossy…”

Minho wanted to retort, but Chan was a little shit and started moving those damn fingers faster the moment Minho opened his mouth, so all that came out was a strangled moan. He internally cursed the stupid glint in Chan’s eyes but ultimately just relaxed and let himself feel good.

Chan’s fingers moved faster and pushed in deeper, and he moved his head down between Minho’s legs,mouth biting and sucking all over the skin of his inner thighs- which was, very _very_ nice.

“More,” Minho gasped, “I need more, want-nnng!”

He felt a third finger press in, joining the other two as they were dragged in and out, pushing at his walls and spreading him wide open. Chan kept twisting and shifting them around while leaving bruise after bruise on his thighs.

When Chan’s fingers brushed against Minho’s prostate, pulling out a particularly long moan, Minho felt the older smile against his leg as he immediately started to rub at that spot repeatedly.

Minho squeezed his eyes shut, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth and stifle the loud cry that burst out from his throat; each stroke against the bundle of nerves sending electric pulses of overwhelming pleasure through his body.

The feeling of lips against his inner legs disappeared, moving up and pressing against his own instead, as Chan pulled away the hand over Minho’s mouth and kissed him passionately.

Minho melted back into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of Chan’s mouth against his own, Chan’s body pressed against him, Chan’s fingers driving him closer and closer with each drag over his sweet spot.

That oh-so-familiar warmth was building up in Minho’s lower gut once again, much more rapidly this time the way Chan was going ham on his prostate.

“I swear to god if you edge me again I will kick you in the face,” Minho threatened, words rushed out between kisses.

“Ok, I promise I won’t stop this time,” Chan replied, and he increased the speed of his fingers even more, faster and faster, swallowing down each of Minho’s responding whimpers.

“Good, don’t-mmm- don’t stop, don’t you- fuck, fuck -oh god _C_ _hannie-!”_

His orgasm hit hard, as he came untouched, and if he and Chan hadn’t been pressed so close together Minho’s cum would’ve probably reached as far up as his chin.

The blissful brain fuzzies took over, more intense then they usually were, which was surprising since fingering was only foreplay. Then again, he did get edged twice, which- where did that even come from?

“Where the hell did you learn how edging worked?” Minho asked, after Chan had pulled his fingers out and wiping off Minho’s spunk from his skin.

“Uh,” Chan replied, looking like he didn’t quite know the answer himself, “well you said you were close but I wanted it to last longer, so I just….stopped? And I mean I’ve seen porn for it too figured I’d give it a shot to make it last longer.”

“But I didn’t even say anything the second time,” Minho countered.

“I mean….” Chan said, rubbing the back of his neck, “you tend to get louder when you’re close to coming, so I kinda went off a guess that time.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Minho muttered.

“What, did you not like it?” Chan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_Good lord stop being hot, stop being hot and cute this is unfair!_

“D-don’t put words in my mouth, you saw the results,” Minho replied, suddenly feeling bashful. He stuttered, he actually _stuttered,_ this was ridiculous.

Chan grinned cheekily, “it was definitely fun seeing you get all frustrated, you’re always so demanding. I’m sure you’re probably tired now though, so let’s-”

Chan words were cut off as Minho flipped them over, putting himself on top.

“Oh, you thought we were done?” he purred, dragging a finger down Chan’s chest, “you still haven’t come yet.”

“O-Oh, well I mean if you’re up for it,” Chan replied, eyes widening.

Minho just kissed him, reaching back to grab at Chan’s dick and press it against his ass, between the cheeks. He started moving his hips to grind against it, soaking up the increasing little gasps Chan was making in response.

“Are you gonna- shit- gonna put it in?” asked Chan, lightly thrusting his hips up to press harder against Minho’s ass.

“Not yet,” Minho whispered, “I wanna make you all squirm too.”

 

An hour later, after teasing Chan until he was a whimpering mess, after pushing Chan into the sheets and riding him until he was begging for release; Minho contemplated the idea that the title of “best sex” may have had a new challenger.

And the way Chan held him that night as they cuddled- tightly, fondly, like he never wanted to let go- was another painful reminder of how deep Minho had fallen.

 

“Woojin-hyung you gotta help me,” Minho declared, once Woojin had opened the door to his room after he had knocked on it relentlessly.

“Ah, so good to see you Woojin, how are you Woojin? Oh I’m fine Minho thank you so much for asking,” Woojin remarked sarcastically.

Minho pouted at him, “hyuuung this is serious, I need advice!”

“Okay, okay, what do you need?” Woojin sighed.

Minho flopped down into the butterfly seat on the side of the room.

“You know how Channie-hyung and I have been….intimately frolicking on a casual scale,” he began.

Woojin made a face, “yes, unfortunately, but go on.”

“So, uh, maybe I don’t...want it to be….casual anymore….” Minho continued, looking down at his hands nervously.

“Wait. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” questioned Woojin.

Minho nodded, still looking down, “yeah, I have feelings for Channie-hyung.”

Woojin sat down on the floor, facing Minho.

“Holy shit,” he said, “when did you realize? Is it just like, a little crush, or…?”

“Oh, I’m completely in love with him,” Minho responded, “I realized last week but honestly I think it started after the 3rd time we hooked up which was over a month ago.”

Woojin let out a low whistle.

“So then I guess you’re looking for love advice?” he asked, and Minho nodded again.

“It’s stressing me out, every time I look at him all I can think about it how much I want to wear his hoodies and make him breakfast every morning!” he groaned, “and I really shouldn’t have continued to sleep with him in the first place but the sex has just been so fucking good, sometimes I wonder if I’m more infatuated with his dick or his dimples. Probably both, if I’m being truly honest. Not to mention I’ve never been romantically interested in someone I was previously friends with, so this is completely new territory for me, I don’t know what to do!”

Woojin reached over ad placed his hands on top of Minho’s, a small gesture of comfort that Minho greatly appreciated.

“Look Minho, this doesn’t have to be that complicated,” Woojin said, “just tell him how you feel, get it off your chest.”

“That’s literally a direct path to making everything awkward and horrible hyung.”

‘“Well it’s either that or stop having sex with him. And Chan’s not an idiot, he’d figure out why. You guys have a really strong friendship, I doubt this would do anything to affect it.  Plus, you never know, Chan might have developed feelings too.”

“So what, I tell him I love him and he confesses too and we date?” Minho suggested sarcastically.

“Yes!”

“No!!!”

“Why not? Minho, you’re only hurting yourself by keeping this bottled up.”

“Yeah well, it’s better to bottle it away than getting my heart broken again.”

Woojin’s face fell at Minho’s words.

“Minho….you know Chan would never cheat like those assholes did, right?” he said quietly.

“I know, I know, I’m just- scared. I don’t want to get my hopes up you know? I just want to figure out how to get over this. My friendship with Channie-hyung is way too important to me to mess up with silly feelings.”

“If you said you’re in love with him, I doubt you’re gonna have an easy time getting over it,” Woojin told him, with a look that said ‘you’re a fucking idiot’, “look, if you’re so adamant about not telling Chan, can you at least try something?”

Minho narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

“What are you gonna make me do?” he asked.

“Ask him out on a date,” Woojin advised, shrugging, “see if there’s any potential. Plus how often do you two spend time together these days with all of your clothes on the whole time?”

Minho scowled. Touché, Kim Woojin, touché.

“Fine, I’ll ask him out. Also fuck you for being so perceptive Woojin-hyung.”

Woojin smirks, “don’t let Binnie hear you say that, baby gets jealous easily. Now, how about a hug?”

“......yes please.”

 

There was a movie that Chan had really wanted to see still playing in the theaters, so he figured that would be the perfect kind of date.

 

“Say, Channie-hyung,” Minho asked, amidst one of their post-sex cuddle sessions, “you wanna go see that fantasy move sometime? Like, the two of us?”

“What, like a date?” Chan questioned.

“Uh-no! No, definitely _not_ a date!” Minho denied, internally kicking himself for being a panicked dumbass.

Chan laughed, “relax I’m just kidding. I’d love to, we haven’t hung out much together outside of studying and….you know.”

“Sex. I know, hyung. And it’s cute that you’re too embarrassed to say it,” Minho teased, poking at Chan’s cheeks.

“Oh shut up you’re so mean,” Chan complained, pouting dramatically, “maybe I won’t go to this movie after all!”

“You already agreed, no take backs.”

“That’s not how dates work, Honeybunch.”

“I already said it’s not a date!” Minho exclaimed, cheek burning up, “and Honeybunch? Really? That’s so cringey, even for you.”

“I mean, honey tastes sweet and so do you, so I’d say it’s rather fitting,” Chan shot back with a wink.

Minho kicked him. Smooth fucker.

 

They decided on seeing the movie the following Friday, and Minho jokingly suggested they dress up for it, but nearly choked on his spit when Chan picked him up from the dance studio wearing a black leather jacket and a button down shirt. Meanwhile, Minho was wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

“Hey,” Chan greeted him, lips curled up in a dopey smile.

Minho really wanted to kiss him.

“Hi,” he said back, “um, you look. Good. Really good.”

_There’s totally enough time for a quickie in the car, right? Wait no- stop thinking with your dick Minho, this is supposed to be a nice outing as friends._

“Oh, thank you!” Chan replied, smile growing wider (those dimples were completely against the rules), “I know you were probably kidding about dressing nicely but then I thought, ‘hey, why not’.”

_Why not pin me against the wall? No-stop it!_

“I feel a bit under dressed now though, are you trying to make me look ugly?” Minho mock-complained, crossing his arms.

_We should just skip the movie and 69 instea- dammit stop undressing him with your eyes you promised yourself not to have sex tonight._

“I’ve seen you at your worst, Min, you look fine,” Chan teased, “now let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

 

The movie had been out for a while, so the theater was mostly empty when they walked in. Minho made a beeline straight for the back row, where the view was better and they weren’t super close to any of the speakers.

As the film began, everything was going perfectly. Minho was having a good time, Chan was having a good time, they shared a large popcorn and drink to save money (not caring about indirect kisses because, well, obvious reasons). He even tried the ‘pretend-to-stretch-to-drape-your-arm-over-your-date’s-shoulder’ trick, which Chan immediately recognized and let out an amused snort.

The movie progressed, and Minho kept stealing glances over at Chan, trying to gauge his reactions.

Minho had initially denied that this was a date, but Chan kept teasing about it, saying it was (which, was true, Minho was a filthy liar). He even wore a nice outfit, and his hair looked styled, and- was he wearing cologne?

Maybe Chan wanted it to be a date. Maybe Minho’s feelings weren’t completely one sided.

About two thirds of the way in, Minho’s thirsty mind started to take over again. Which, to be fair, that leather jacket fit Chan _way_ too well.

It would probably look even better coming off, followed by that button down shirt, he could picture undoing those buttons so slowly while leaving little bites across Chan’s collarbone, and- oh great, now he was hard.

Minho pulled his arm away from Chan’s shoulder and shifted to he could try and hide his growing boner.

Fucking hell, he couldn’t keep his thoughts out of the gutter for more than 30 minutes?

Chan, fortunately, was so focused on the movie that he didn’t even notice, happily munching on popcorn.

Minho glanced over at him again.

_He’s so stupidly hot this is total injustice._

A piece of popcorn fell onto Chan’s lap. Chan and Minho both looked down at it. Chan picked it up quickly and ate it, not at all noticing how Minho’s gaze lingered.

_I wanna suck him off._

Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

 _I_ **_really_ ** _wanna suck him off._

He felt his dick twitch.

_I shouldn’t. We’re in public._

He could feel his mouth start to water.

_Fuck it. There’s hardly anyone here._

_I’m gonna do it._

_I’m gonna suck him off._

Minho quietly leaned over towards Chan, moving his hand to place it on the other’s thigh. Chan’s gaze flitted over to Minho, then did a double take when he fully noticed the look on Minho’s face.

He’d always been pretty easy to read, especially when he was horny.

Minho kept moving, tilting his head to whisper in Chan’s ear, “may I?”

The light hitch in Chan’s breath was answer enough, but Minho waited until Chan nodded to keep going.

“Keep quiet,” he whispered, then nibbled lightly on Chan’s earlobe while his hand trailed up from the other’s thigh to start undoing his belt and zipper.

Minho made quick work of it and had Chan’s dick out in the open in no time. He licked his lips again and then leaned down to take the head into his mouth. Chan let out a quiet moan above him, and Minho reached up to place a hand over Chan’s mouth to help muffle his noises. What he didn’t expect was for Chan to take Minho’s fingers into his mouth and start sucking on them.

That. Was new. And very nice. Okay wow, definitely a turn on.

Minho let out a few moans of his own, relishing in the was Chan’s dick twitched at the vibrations the sounds created.

Normally, Minho loved it when the person he was blowing was vocal, it helped him know what he was doing right and how close the other guy was to climaxing. Of course, since they were in public, Minho couldn’t use that tactic. But the way Chan had started squirming, subtly shifting his hips up and down to get a little deeper into Minho’s mouth, the way the enthusiasm Chan had with sucking on his fingers increased, Minho didn’t really need any physical noises.

As his head bobbed up and down, Minho felt Chan start gripping at his hair and pulling on it- lightly at first, but getting more and more rough as Minho kept going. Each new tug sent electrical tingle of pleasure down Minho’s spine, making him suck harder and move faster.

It only took a few more minutes until Chan’s muscles seized up and he came- in Minho’s mouth this time, which he swallowed down happily.

After a few more sucks to get all the cum out, Chan whimpering softly at the oversensitivity, Minho pulled his mouth off and sat up again, wiping away any spunk that might have spilled out from his lips with the back of his sleeve. He also pulled his fingers out of Chan’s mouth, feeling a big surge of pride at the absolute blissed out look on Chan’s face. Minho went to tuck Chan back in, but before he could Chan grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Minho returned the kiss eagerly, throwing his arms over Chan’s shoulders to bring him closer.

They’d kissed so many times before, but something felt different about this one. It felt more….romantic. It was a kind of kiss that Minho wouldn’t have minded never breaking away from.

 

After the movie was over and they were walking out of the theater, Minho couldn’t but feel rather disappointed in himself.

This was supposed to be a normal evening spent between two friends, he had promised himself that he wasn’t going to hook up with Chan. He’d failed.

“Hey, what’s up? You look sad, did you not like the movie?” Chan asked, tone heavy with concern.

Minho looked away, frowning more.

“No, the movie was great I just- I wanted this to be a fun night that didn’t involve anything sexual, and I couldn’t keep my stupid hands to myself,” he lamented, “it’s like you said before, we hardly spend time together outside of studying or sex, and I wanted this to be a nice date with my best friend.”

“Aha! So it was a date!” Chan exclaimed, jabbing a finger into Minho’s chest.

Minho immediately blushed as he realized his slip up.

“Wait- no that’s- that’s not what I meant!” he stammered.

Chan started laughing, voice echoing in the large lobby of the cinema.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” he said teasingly, “and anyways, I still had a good time, even if we missed the end of the story. I mean, if anything, it’s an excuse to come back and see it again, right?”

Minho pouted, shoving at Chan’s arm.

“Whatever, I’m still gonna be upset about it,” he huffed.

“Aw, c’mon Kitten, don’t be all frowny,” Chan cooed, cackling when Minho tried to shove him again, “it certainly made for a date I’ll remember forever.”

“For the last time it was not a date!”

 

**From: Teddy hyung**

**So, how’d it go?**

**To: Teddy hyung**

**It was fine!! There was a small lapse**

**in self control but we had a good time**

**From: Teddy hyung**

**....you hooked up didn’t you**

**To: Teddy hyung**

**Um totally not**

**From: Teddy hyung**

**…..**

**To: Teddy hyung**

**Ok so maybe I blew him**

**And maybe we had a quickie**

**in the backseat too**

**Followed by a another round**

**back at our room**

**From: Teddy hyung**

**Disappointed but not surprised**

**To: Teddy hyung**

**Listen I can barely walk rn**

**I have z e r o regrets**

**From: Teddy hyung**

**Gross tmi you nasty hoe**

**To: Teddy hyung**

**We’ve literally had sex with each**

**other nothing is tmi anymore**

 

Minho had every intention of never telling Chan about his feelings, he was ready to do everything in his power to squash them down until they faded into nothingness.

However, that plan didn’t work out quite too well when he got a text from Chan a week after their movie not-date-date.

 

**From: Channie hyung @(^0^)@**

**Can we talk? It’s kinda serious.**

 

Minho’s blood ran cold the moment he read it.

_Oh god, he knows, he figured it out he KNOWS._

But once he got over his panic, he realized something: if Chan had already figured it out, then there wouldn’t be anything else to lose, right? Might as well own up to it, get the truth out in the open, and then let himself get rejected and friendzoned with no regrets and _really_ start to move on.

So when Minho got back to the room that evening, he basically knew exactly how the conversation was going to go.

“What did you want to talk about, Channie-hyung?” he asked, looking over at the man in question, who was sitting on his bed, looking anxious.

“Well…..geez, how do I put this….I think we should, uh, stop this. The casual sex thing.”

Completely expected.

“It’s just- it’s been fun and all, and it’s great stress relief as you’ve said from the start, but I realized something and I’ve gotta pull away from it all.”

Just as predicted.

“You see, I kinda realized a week or so ago, that I kinda sorta...caught feelings for you.”

All according to- wait what.

“What.” Minho stared at Chan, who looked even more nervous now.

“Uh yeah, I think it started when you held my hand a few weeks ago? Just- you had this little smile on your face and….it was possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And then at the movies you got all flustered and it was so cute and I wanted to kiss you all over, and even though you were wearing an just a sweatshirt and pants you still looked so gorgeous, honestly you look gorgeous no matter what you’re doing or wearing. And you have the sweetest laugh, and the prettiest eyes, and….well I’m sure you get the point. But I mean, if it was awkward sleeping with someone who was in love with someone else, it would be even worse sleeping with someone who had feelings for you, y’know? So...yeah. Um, we should stop hooking up, and I’ll just….do my best to get over you.”

 

Minho stood there, absolutely floored, mouth agape.

This….was the opposite of what he was expecting.

 

“Please say something Minho or else I’m going to start overthinking,” Chan said, wringing his hands together.

“Don’t,” Minho replied.

Chan’s eyes snapped to his, looking surprised.

“What? What do you mean, ‘don’t’? Don’t do what?” he asked.

“Don’t get over me,” Minho answered, a sudden surge of confidence flowing through him, as he walked over towards Chan, “if you really have feelings for me, then if you got rid of them I’d be really upset.”

“Minho you’re not making any sense.”

He was standing right in front of Chan, “hyung, you’re smart you can figure out what it means if I don’t want you to stop liking me,” he said, “or am I gonna have to spell it out for you?”

Chan blinked a few times, before he realized the meaning of Minho’s words and his face completely lit up.

“Wait you mean- you too- are you serious- really?” he asked, smile spreading across his face.

Minho giggled, “yeah, I caught feelings too.”

“Wha- when? How? Why didn’t you say anything?” Chan questioned.

“Um, and ruin everything?” Minho replied, raising his eyebrows, “we literally had the perfect Friends With Benefits situation, I wasn’t going to let the fact that I’m in love with you destroy it.”

“In- in love?” Chan mumbled, but Minho kept talking.

“I mean first the sex was just amazing so I thought it was just lingering lust, but then you called me cute names and loved kissing and trying new things to make me  feel good and it was the sweetest thing ever and I want to hold your hand and wear your hoodies and wake you up with breakfast every morning for the rest of my life.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Their lips crashed together easily, moving so naturally, with how they’d gotten so used to the way the other kissed and matched it seamlessly.

They kissed and kissed, Chan pulled Minho forward and tipped them back in the bed, and then they kissed and kissed and kissed some more.

“Wait,” Chan said, breaking away, “we should make this official.”

“Yeah yeah be my boyfriend and whatever just put your tongue back in my mouth,” Minho replied, leaning back in, but Chan put a hand against his mouth.

“No seriously, I don’t want to half ass this. Especially with how shitty  your past relationships have been, and mine haven’t been superb either.”

Minho pushed away the hand so he could speak.

“Look, Channie-hyung, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And I’m totally fine with how busy your schedule is, I won’t get upset about you not spending time with me like your past partners did, hell I barely have time for actual dates myself. If we have an issue we can talk it out, and we know each other really well. I don’t see any risks to this if you don’t.”

“I will  make you the happiest man alive,” Chan promised, and Minho laughed.

“You’re my best friend, you already make me the happiest. Now hurry up and kiss me again.”

Chan kissed him for what felt like _hours_ , and Minho loved every second of it.

They didn’t even have sex that night, just kissed and enjoyed each other’s presence.

…..ok that was a lie, they went three rounds. But there was a  _lot_ of kissing the whole time.

 

When they shared the news with their friends, none of them were remotely surprised, which was honestly kind of nice.

The fact that Bang Chan and Lee Minho were now officially dating spread quite rapidly across campus, and that was fine. Minho did have to deal with multiple disappointed girls claiming that Chan was too ‘pure’ for him. And Minho still got hit on all the time, except now he had a hot boyfriend with a newfound possessive streak to scare them off.

Chan as a best friend was amazing. He was kind, he cared about people, gave great hugs, and always knew how to make Minho smile.

Chan as a boyfriend was _so much_ better. Ten times more perfect than any of Minho’s exes, and that wasn’t including the ‘cheating assholes’ factor. Chan gave Minho kisses every morning, between classes, during study sessions (or rather study dates now), and before they went to sleep. He relentlessly showered Minho in compliments and affection, and when he realized just how much Minho loved those cheesy pet names, he used them more often than he used Minho’s actual name.

Minho liked to think that he was a great boyfriend too, giving his own fair share of praises and affection, letting Chan cling to him as much as the elder wanted, bringing him energy drinks when he was up late cramming for an assignment.

And the sex? Only got better and  better. They knew each other so well and knew how to touch each other in _all_ the right places. The fact that it had become an act of romance rather than pleasure and stress relief probably helped, at least on the emotional end. Of course, it was still something they did to relax, because psychological results don’t change.

 

“Oh my god, this senior seminar project is literally kicking my ass, I have no idea how I’m going to fit my results in with my research topic!” Chan complained, slumping back in his desk chair.

Minho looked up from the notes he was studying for his homework assignment.

“How much longer do you have to work on it?” he asked Chan, “I’m sure you can figure something out.”

“Not long enough,” Chan groaned, “I’m so stressed, Love, please just put me out of my misery.”

An idea popped into Minho’s head, and he smirked to himself. He got up and walked over to his boyfriend, leaning down into Chan’s space and pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Well I guess your luck is about to turn then Channie,” he said.

Chan looked back up at him, confused.

“Really? Why’s that?” he questioned.

Minho’s sly grin grew even bigger.

“Today’s leg day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment I put my soul into this goddamn story validate me  
> and follow me on twitter uwu @goldenjung9497  
> (also my nsfw twitter @chancaptainkink)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
